my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yashi Akechi
Introduction Yashi Akechi or better known as Best Girl is a villain who stalks the streets of Musutafu, Japan. She is also a member of Xifas a street gang that fights against the establish order. Best Girl however does not give two coppers about their goal. She simply wants to fight and she takes great joy in victory. Most of Best Girl's past is a secret to her team mates, but she is close friends with Ryu Sato, aka Dumpsterfire, and Yandere Adams, aka Heroic Chainsaw. Appearance Yashi has a love for school uniforms. However she is not stupid enough to wear her owns out on the street. As a result Yashi walks around in old model school uniform of North Star Academy, which belonged to her mother's cross dressing little brother Shingin Akechi. She wears a Black Jacket with a black skirt. She wears a white dress shirt with a red and black tie. She wears sports bloomers under her skirt and stockings that go up to her thigh. Her shoes are of the sports variety rather than the standard Japanese school shoe. She prefers them for combat reasons. Her hair is long and runs down to her lower back. However she keeps it tied up into two twin tails that sit high on her left and right side of her head. As a result her hair comes down to her upper back. In her left hand she always carries her Katana and shooting out from her lower back is her demon tail. Due to her mother's mutant quirk Yashi has sharp pointy ears. Personality Yashi is a very cheerful person. She strives to enjoy every moment of her life. She often quotes her mother when people ask her how she stays so preppy all the time. "Life is too short to be moping around." Yashi enjoys meeting new people and doing new things. However there is one thing she enjoys over all and that is fighting. Yashi is a blood knight though and though. She enjoys combat. She needs combat. Fighting is like a drug to her and she is addicted. Yashi's desire for combat comes from her mother. As a child her mother would often take her out to the woods and test her abilities. The two would spend hours training together. As a little girl who rarely saw her mother, due to her mother's job, she treasured every moment of it. As a result combat, training, and fighting moved to the top of her favorite things list. History Yashi Akechi grew up in a Super Villain family. She did not know it at the time as a child, but it became apparent later after she joined Xifas. Her gang and her mother's organization begin to clash later on and as a result it all comes out in the open. Before that however Yashi lived a life in a large home with a large family. She has eleven brothers and sisters. Adding her it makes twelve children total. Her mother works at a job that often keeps her gone for home for long periods of time and her father worked as a Supervisor for a Major Computer company. His job kept him from home at night time. As a result of this Yashi was mostly raised by her eldest sister Yumiko Akechi. When Yashi's mother was home she would often take the entire family on these grand elaborate trips where they would visit beaches, mountains, and other secluded places where they could just be a family without other people around. Often the family would train together and her mother would see how they were developing with control over their powers. When they were in more public places like the beach they would simply enjoy the summer sun and each other's company. It was a happy family despite the fact that her father Hakudoshi Akechi. would often flirt with other women. His flirting would bother Yashi and her other siblings, but their mother never seemed to care much. When asked she would say she married their father for who he was and his womanizing was part of him. She would say that, but whenever he succeeded in getting a girls number or agree to have a cup of coffee she would often appear and scare her competition away. Yashi's life continued on this patter till she reached Middle School. In Middle School she discovered street gangs and school violence. She immediately fell in love. Yashi spent her middle school days getting into fights with would be gangsters and troublesome delinquents. At one point she even aimed to take over Tokyo's delinquent underworld, but she was defeated by a kid named [[Shinta Honda] who later became her eternal rival and after they reached High School her boyfriend. For the duration of her middle school career the two fought each other like cats and dogs. Isekai winning one battle and Yashi winning the other. Eventually their fighting came to a stop once they had to focus on their grades in order to get to high school. Once in High School Yashi joined up with her old friends Ryu Sato, who was once a member of her gang, and Yandere Adams, who refused to join her gang. The duo had formed a little group to fight against what they saw as a oppressive society. At first Yashi had no interest int the group till the day Ryu and Yandere were confronted by Monkey Knight a Hero in Training. Even with the help of Kong Gang Roung and Vampire E the group was still losing. Yashi and Isekai happen to be on a date at the time and saw the fight. The first to join in was Yashi, who moved to not only aid her friends, but to take pleasure in a good fight. Isekai was only a step behind, but he struck first. With both Isekai and Yashi fighting the fight went south fast for Monkey King. Monkey King was defeated and left next to a pile of garbage. After the battle Yashi officially joined the group. Abilities Yashi is a skilled martial artist and a street brawler. She is also a expert on using her quirk in combat due to her days as a delinquent in middle school and her mother's combat training. She is also a student of Kendo and puts her sword training to work in fights. However it should be noted that she only uses her sword when she faces opponents she can't hurt with her fist, or does not want to touch with her fist. Yashi is also keen on picking out what people's quirks are from the way they look or the way they act. She is good at smelling a rat. Her Quirk power is Devil Flames Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain Category:Xifas